Be Mine
by shiinasany
Summary: Jungkook berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini selain Taehyung / "Dan baby, tidak ada cookies terlalu banyak hari ini karena nanti daddy akan membawa cheese cake. Kurangi makanan manis. Daddy tidak mau Tae mengeluh sakit gigi lagi. Mengerti?" / KookV or KookTae fanfiction / Warning: Pedo!Jungkook Kid!Tae
1. Chapter 1

**\- Be Mine -**

©Shiina

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Slight cast: Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

 **Warning: Pedo!Jungkook Kid!Taehyung / BL / Typos**

 **.**

 **A/N: If You dont like with all from this fic, just klick 'close'. !Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

" _Dad?_ Hari ini _daddy_ pulang malam lagi?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu pada pria dihadapannya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang tergantung di kursi berayun santai sedang kedua tangannya tampak sibuk. Tangan kiri memegang sisi mangkuk berisi sereal dan sendok di tangan kanannya.

"Begitulah sayang, _daddy_ harus menyelamatkan seseorang hari ini. Tae bersama dengan Yoong-ie _samchon_ dulu _nde?"_ Jawab pria itu. Ia mengusap sayang kepala bocah itu saat dilihatnya wajah bocah itu yang merengut sedih.

" _Daddy_ berjanji menemani Tae pergi ke toko buku hari ini.." cicit bocah bernama Taehyung itu sedih.

Jungkook, pria itu lantas memasang raut wajah menyesalnya. Mengusap kepala itu semakin lama dan menatapnya sayang. " _Daddy_ akan membeli _cheese cake_ sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti.. Tae berkata kemarin ingin makan _cheese cake_ 'kan?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Ia menjauhkan mangkuk serealnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Menolak untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Jungkook berbisik halus. Meraih mangkuk itu dan berniat menyuapi Taehyung. Taehyung harus dipaksa makan jika ia tidak ingin putranya ini jatuh sakit mengingat bocah manis itu terakhir menelan makanan kemarin siang.

Taehyung menggeleng. Menolak saat sendok aluminium itu mendekat ke bibirnya. "Tidak mau. Tidak lapar."

"Sedikit saja. _Daddy_ tidak bisa berangkat kalau belum melihatmu makan." Karena jika Jungkook memutuskan berangkat dan mempercayakan persoalan makan Taehyung pada Yoongi—sepupunya, bisa dipastikan bocah itu tidak akan menelan makanannya karena Yoongi **benar-benar** tidak berdaya melihat raut memelas Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" _Disneyland_ Tokyo?"

"Hm?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya tertarik.

Jungkook tersenyum. Mengusap poni Taehyung yang panjangnya mencapai bulu mata lentiknya. Dalam hati ia berpikir harus segera mengantarkan Taehyung ke salon untuk memotong rambutnya.

"Minggu depan. _Daddy_ janji akan mengosongkan jadwal dan mengambil cuti untuk menemani Tae ke _Disneyland_. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Tidak ada salahnya mengambil cuti, sudah lama ia tidak keluar mengajak Taehyung pergi karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit. Dan ia berpikir bisa memanfaatkan libur panjang musim panas sekolah Taehyung.

" _Jinjja?"_ Bola mata cokelat Taehyung berbinar bahagia.

"Tentu. Asal Tae menghabiskan makanannya dan berjanji menjadi anak baik hari ini, bagaimana?"

"Tiga suap?"

"Lima." Ucap Jungkook _final_. Dan tersenyum saat Taehyung membuka mulutnya malas.

"Bagus.." lalu ia mulai menyuapi Taehyung. Mendekatkan segelas cokelat hangat kesukaan Taehyung saat bocah itu selesai dengan suapan terakhirnya.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya sekali lagi saat Jungkook memberikan vitamin rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Lalu memberikan segelas air putih.

" _Daddy_ , Tae mau yang _medium_ yaa.." ucap Taehyung saat Jungkook memakaikannya jaket dan sepatu setelah ia mengenakan sepatu miliknya sendiri.

" _Huh?"_

" _Cheese cake._ Masih berlaku 'kan?" Ia menerima uluran Jungkook dengan senang hati dan berjalan ke pintu apartemen.

Jungkook tertawa. Menutup pintu apartemen dengan kaki yang langsung terkunci otomatis karena tangan kanannya yang sibuk menenteng tas kerja dan jas dokternya. Sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari mungil Taehyung.

"Tentu jagoan! Ada lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng menggemaskan. Poninya yang panjang ikut bergerak lucu. Jungkook yang tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya, meraih tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukannya lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan di seluruh wajah manis itu.

* * *

"Pulang malam lagi?" Tanya Yoongi saat Jungkook sudah hendak pergi meninggalkan apartemennya setelah mengantar Taehyung dan menemani bocah itu menonton televisi sebentar.

Jungkook mengangguk sembari mendesah. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang sibuk dengan tayangan _cartoon_ kegemarannya di televisi, _Spongebob_.

"Begitulah _hyung._ Aku ada dua operasi hari ini. Dan yang terakhir akan benar-benar lama karena cukup rumit."

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mengusap lengan adiknya lembut. "Tidak perlu khawatirkan Taehyung. Dia aman bersamaku."

"Terima kasih _hyung._ Aku sangat tertolong. Tapi apa kau tidak sibuk? Proyek lagumu sudah mendekati _deadline_ 'kan? Kudengar itu dari Jimin- _hyung_."

Yoongi menggeleng. Mengusap rambut hijau _tosca_ -nya yang masih basah. "Tidak. Itu sudah hampir selesai. Aku bisa menyelsaikannya dengan cepat besok."

Jungkook mengangguk. Melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya dan mendesah. "Aku akan terlambat. Terima kasih banyak _hyung_ dan maaf merepotkanmu lagi." Lalu ia berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung yang sibuk mengunyah _cookies_ dari dalam kaleng di atas sofa _davinci_ abu-abu yang lembut milik Yoongi.

"Sayang, _daddy_ pergi dulu ya. Jangan merepotkan Yoongi _samchon_. Karena kau sudah berjanji apa?"

"Menjadi anak baik hari ini." Taehyung menjawab dengan suaranya yang imut. Dan membuat Jungkook ingin membatalkan niatnya pergi ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

"Dan _baby,_ tidak ada _cookies_ terlalu banyak hari ini karena nanti _daddy_ akan membawa _cheese cake._ Kurangi makanan manis. _Daddy_ tidak mau Tae mengeluh sakit gigi lagi. Mengerti?"

"Oke."

Jungkook menyempatkan diri mengecup sayang bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu sebelum melangkah terburu-buru karena ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku pergi dulu Yoongi- _hyung_.. tolong telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Pamitnya sambil mengenakan sepatu _nike_ putihnya.

"Oke. Dan hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook yang lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tae- _ah_ , mau pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung yang masih menikmati _cookies_ -nya.

"Ke mana?" Lagi-lagi Taehyung menjawab dengan suaranya yang imut. Dan Yoongi hampir saja menjerit karena gemas dan meraih bocah itu ke dalam pelukan gemasnya.

" _Lotte world?_ " Tawarnya. Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkan liburan setelah seminggu ini ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkutat di depan layar _macbook_ -nya. Dan _Lotte world_ mungkin pilihan yang tepat karena sudah lama sekali semenjak ia pergi kesana bersama Jimin.. mungkin tahun lalu?

"Oke. Sangat oke." Taehyung tersenyum gembira. Menampilkan cengiran lucu yang sekali lagi mampu membuat Yoongi terpekik gemas.

"Ya ampun, kau menggemaskan sekali sihh~" lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

* * *

Jungkook berjalan santai di area _cafetaria_ rumah sakit dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam kopi kaleng instan yang baru saja dibelinya dari _vendor machine_. Kedua matanya menatap seluruh area yang ramai, tentu, ini adalah jam makan siang. Lalu mendapati sahabatnya yang melambaikan tangannya di sudut area yang sepi dan sedikit tertutup. Berada di _outdoor_ dan langsung mengarah ke pemandangan kota Seoul yang sibuk.

" _Yo!_ Bagaimana operasimu hari ini?" Jimin menyambut kedatangan Jungkook dengan suara berisiknya yang khas. Kedua matanya tenggelam saat ia tersenyum.

"Lancar." Jawab Jungkook pendek dan duduk di hadapan Jimin. Ia membuka kaleng kopi miliknya lalu meneguknya rakus.

" _Cih,_ kau memberikan sejuta larangan tentang makanan dan minuman instan pada Taehyung tapi setiap hari kau mengkonsumsinya. Ada apa denganmu, _man_?" Cibir Jimin dan menatap Jungkook yang meminum rakus kopi itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Jungkook tertawa. Membuang kaleng kopi di tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Tae harus tumbuh sehat."

"Dan kau merusak tubuhmu."

"Yah _hyung_ , aku hanya meminum dua kopi kaleng saja hari ini. Menurutku aku masih dalam batas wajar."

Jimin melengos. Meraih _sandwich_ -nya dari atas piring dan mengambil sebuah gigitan besar.

" _Hyung.."_

"Hm?"

Jungkook menghela napas. Sempat ragu sebelum kembali menatap Jimin dan bertanya dengan suara dalamnya. "Apa kau.. menganggapku menjijikan?"

"Hah?" Jimin menurunkan _sandwich_ -nya. Menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku.. aku dan Tae.." Jungkook menjawab lirih. Menatap sahabatnya yang tertawa keras.

"Kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Oh ayolah Jeon Jungkook, dokter muda kenamaan spesialis bedah saraf yang dikagumi banyak orang karena sukses besar di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh lima, _kau bercanda_?"

Jungkook masih menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

"Begini.." Jimin membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau mencintai putramu sen—"

"Dia bukan putra kandungku _hyung, kau tahu itu dengan jelas_." Potong Jungkook tidak terima.

"Tapi semua orang berpikir begitu. Aku tidak menganggap itu adalah hal yang menjijikan, setiap orang memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Aku paham kenapa kau mencintai Taehyung mengingat anak itu sangat manis. Perasaan mencintai itu tidak pernah salah, pada siapapun itu. Kau mencintai Taehyung, aku menghargainya. Aku mendukungmu asal kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang _brengsek_ padanya. Aku tidak akan segan memberimu sebuah pukulan."

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya tidak terima. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang _brengsek_ padanya, tidak di usianya yang sekarang. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas _hyung_."

Jimin kembali mengambil satu gigitan besar di _sandwich_ -nya. "Aku tidak meragukanmu. Aku mengatakan itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Jungkook terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada Taehyung kecil yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun saat ia bertemu dengan Jungkook di panti asuhan. Bocah kecil yang menggemaskan, tapi sangat penyendiri. Taehyung hanya akan menatapnya dari jauh saat ia melakukan kunjungan berkala sebagai donatur tetap disana, berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang akan mengelilinginya dengan ceria. Hal itu membuatnya tertarik mendekatinya, tapi Taehyung memasang dinding terlalu tinggi untuk membatasinya dengan dunia luar dan bocah itu selalu menolak didekati. Dan itu semakin membuat Jungkook tertarik untuk mendekatinya dan memutuskan mengadopsinya saat pertama kali bocah itu membuka dinding pelindungnya dan membiarkan Jungkook mendekatinya dengan senyum kecilnya yang lucu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Jimin yang sibuk mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya dan mengarahkan layar itu tepat di wajahnya. Ia tampak tersenyum ke arah layar dan menggumamkan kata 'oke' sebelum memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Yoong-ie- _hyung_ dan Taehyung sedang berada di _lotte world_ sekarang. Tae berkata ingin melihatmu."

Jungkook menerima uluran ponsel itu dan menatap layar _smartphone_ Jimin yang saat ini sedang terhubung _video call_ dengan Yoongi. Ia langsung melihat wajah ceria Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam _cotton candy_ ukuran besar yang melebih wajahnya sendiri, lalu bando _mickey mouse_ di atas rambutnya dan senyum cerianya yang lucu. Di sampingnya Yoongi tampak sedang menggigit sebuah _hot dog_ besar.

' _Daddyyyyy!'_

Jungkook tersenyum. "Iya sayang?"

' _Daddy coba tebak Tae dan Yoongi-samchon ada di mana sekarang?'_

"Eung? Dimana ya? _Daddy_ tidak tahu." Jawab Jungkook pura-pura tidak tahu sekalipun ia tahu di mana Taehyung sekarang. Jungkook hanya ingin menghiburnya.

' _Lotte world~~!'_

Jungkook pura-pura merengut dan membuat Taehyung menghentikan tawa bahagianya.

' _Kenapa daddy?'_

"Tae tidak mengajak _daddy?_ " Jungkook memasang wajah sedihnya.

 _'Maaf Daddy.. tadi Yoong-ie-samchon yang mengajak Tae kesini. Daddy tidak marah 'kan?'_

Jungkook tertawa saat menatap wajah Taehyung yang seperti kucing dibuang. Ia lantas menggeleng tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Tentu tidak. _Daddy_ hanya bercanda tadi." Ujar Jungkook sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. " _Baby_ , apa pesan _daddy_ tadi?"

' _Eung?'_

"Tidak ada makanan manis berlebihan hari ini. Dan lihat ada apa di tanganmu _baby_ ,"

Di layar Taehyung tampak mengerjap bingung lalu menatap tangannya yang sedang menggenggam _cotton candy_ sebelum berseru heboh dan berusaha menyembunyikan _cotton candy_ -nya.

' _Ma-maaf daddy, tadi Tae lupa dan.. dan.. maaf daddy_.'

"Itu artinya tidak ada _cheese cake_ hari ini."

' _Daddy!'_ Taehyung tampak merengut tidak terima. Membuat Yoongi yang sendari tadi sibuk dengan _hot dog_ -nya mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar.

' _Kenapa kau hobi sekali menggoda Taehyung sih?'_

Jungkook tertawa. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang mendengus di belakang Taehyung.

" _Daddy_ hanya bercanda sayang. _Cheese cake medium_ asal Tae berjanji _cotton candy_ makanan manis terakhir Tae hari ini, mengerti?"

' _Oke!'_

" _Daddy menyayangimu_ , oke?"

' _Tae juga saaaaayaaaaanggg Daddy!'_

Jungkook sekali lagi mengulas senyum bahagianya. Lalu menyerahkan ponsel Jimin kepada pemiliknya. Dilihatnya Jimin yang tersenyum dan berulang kali melayangkan kecupannya ke arah layar sebelum memutuskan panggilan dan menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya ke saku jas dokter miliknya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melayangkan kecupan menjijikanmu itu pada Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook posesif yang membuat Jimin tertawa keras di atas kursinya dan melemparkan kertas _aluminium foil_ pembungkus _sandwich_ ke arah Jungkook.

"Dasar maniak! Aku memberikannya untuk Yoong-ie- _hyung_!"

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Lalu melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku ada operasi dua puluh menit lagi."

"Lagi?" Pekik Jimin tak percaya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Dan mungkin akan lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena yang satu ini cukup sulit."

"Kau harus mengurangi jadwal operasimu Dokter Jeon."

"Seandainya aku bisa." Ia menghela napasnya. "Aku akan mengambil cuti minggu depan untuk menemani Taehyung ke Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Taehyung lagi."

"Pilihan bagus. Lagi pula kau butuh istirahat." Saran Jimin saat melihat raut lelah yang terukir jelas di wajah tampan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. Merapikan kemeja biru langit yang dikenakannya di dalam jas dokter putih selutut miliknya.

"Aku pergi dulu _hyung_."

"Hmm.." jawab Jimin sambil menyelsaikan makanannya.

.

.

"Dokter Jeon.."

Jungkook melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang berlumuran darah bekas operasi ke tong sampah lalu melepas pakaian operasi dan meletakkannya di sebuah kotak besar yang sudah disediakan. Ia lalu berbalik sambil mengenakan kembali jam tangannya.

"Ya?" Ia menatap dokter perempuan cantik sekaligus asistennya.

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya. Membawa tangannya ke kran air yang terbuka otomatis saat ia mendekatkan tangannya dan menekan sabun _antiseptic_ yang tersedia lalu membasuh tangannya.

"Begitulah.. aku harus pergi ke toko kue dan menjemput Taehyung setelahnya." Ia mengusap tangannya dengan _tissue_ kering lalu kembali menatap Park Jiyeon.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini." Ucap Jiyeon yang nyaris membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

Jungkook tau perempuan di hadapannya ini menaruh perasaan padanya. Ia mendengar gosip tidak mengenakan tentang hubungannya dan Jiyeon yang menyebar ke seluruh rumah sakit. Demi tuhan, ia bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada perempuan cantik ini. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas asisten dan dokter. Tidak lebih. Dan Jungkook tidak mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mendengus.

"Maaf sekali.." ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia harus cepat-cepat menjemput Taehyung. "Aku harus segera menjemput Taehyung."

Dapat dilihatnya Jiyeon yang melengos. "Mungkin lain kali?" Tanya Jiyeon sekali lagi.

Jungkok mengenakan _cardigan_ di atas kemejanya lalu meraih tas kerjanya. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Aku permisi.."

Lalu Jungkook berjalan keluar. Jiyeon menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan pandangan mencibir.

"Selalu Taehyung.. Taehyung dan Taehyung." Gumamnya sebal.

* * *

Pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit malam saat Yoongi mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. _Mungkin Jungkook_ pikirnya lantas segera meletakkan baskom air di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur tempat Jimin dan Taehyung tertidur. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan membukanya.

Jungkook berdiri lelah. Di tangannya ada sekotak kue dari toko kue ternama di Seoul.

"Hai _hyung._ Aku membawakanmu _chesee cake_ sekalian membeli milik Taehyung. Di mana Tae?"

Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi. Meletakkan kotak kue di atas meja. Dan hendak duduk di atas sofa saat Yoongi menginstrupsinya.

"Tae sedang tidur. Kau tidak membaca pesanku?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ponselku _low bat_."

"Taehyung demam."

"Apa?" Jungkook lantas kembali berdiri dengan wajah paniknya. "Di mana Tae?"

"Dia sedang di kamar, tidur bersama Jimin setelah meminum obatnya."

Jungkook segera berjalan gusar menuju kamar Yoongi dan membukanya cepat. Ia mendapati wajah pulas Taehyung dengan _plester_ penurun demam di keningnya, dan keringat yang juga memenuhi wajah manisnya. Di sampingnya, Jimin tertidur pulas. Jungkook mengusap pipi itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan semakin memekik panik. "Panas sekali. Bagaimana bisa? Ia masih baik-baik saja tadi."

"Mungkin dia kelelahan. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling _lotte world_ hingga pukul empat. Maafkan aku.." jawab Yoongi menyesal sambil tangannya bergerak untuk membangunkan Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu _hyung_. Apa dia sudah makan?" Tanya Jungkook melirik mangkuk bubur di samping baskom yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Dia hanya mau dua suap. Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana membujuknya untuk makan. Sedang dia dari tadi sibuk merengek mencarimu." Jungkook mengerutkan kening khawatir saat mendengar penjelasan Yoongi.

Jimin yang baru saja terbangun melihatnya lalu mengusap lengan Jungkook. Bergumam agar Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir. "Ia hanya kelelahan. Dia akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas berdosis ringan."

Jungkook mengangguk. Masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehyung dan mengusap pelipisnya lembut. "Aku.. aku hanya merasa gagal melindunginya."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik _saeng-ie_." Yoongi mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya khawatir. Bocah kecil itu memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang rendah dan membuatnya mudah jatuh sakit. Membuat Jungkook selalu khawatir dan memperhatikan kesehatan Taehyung dengan ketat. Membatasi makanan-makanan tertentu untuknya, memberikan vitamin secara rutin dan menolak mentah-mentah tentang ide Jimin untuk menyewa _baby sitter_ mengingat jadwal kerjanya yang padat, ia bisa berada dua belas jam di dalam ruang operasi.

Ia akan membesarkan Taehyung tanpa campur tangan orang lain, menjemput Taehyung dari sekolah lalu mengantarnya ke apartemen Yoongi yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Yoongi bekerja sebagai penulis lagu, waktunya lebih banyak ia gunakan di rumah dan ia terbiasa mengerjakan proyek lagunya pada malam hari.

"Mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, kau terlihat lelah." Tawar Yoongi. Jimin sudah beranjak keluar kamar karena tidak mau mengganggu Taehyung yang masih tertidur.

Jungkook menggeleng. Masih sibuk mengusap pelipis Taehyung dengan jarinya.

"Kau harus mandi lalu makan. Aku yakin kau belum menelan makanan apapun malam ini 'kan? Jangan membuatku memaksamu, Jeon."

" _Hyung.."_

"Ya?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang tampak kacau di hadapannya. "Astaga.. dia hanya demam. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau seorang dokter. Dan ada Jimin juga di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yoongi beranjak berdiri. "Dan kau harus makan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

" _Daddy."_ Bocah kecil itu bergumam. Matanya yang panas membuatnya risih dan berair.

"Hm?" Jungkook duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia baru saja menyelsaikan makannya dan kembali ke kamar. Yoongi memaksanya untuk menginap malam ini.

"Pulang." Bocah itu bergumam sambil mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tae demam. Jadi untuk malam ini kita tidur disini oke? Udara malam tidak baik untukmu, _baby_."

Taehyung menggeleng, suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi dan kedua matanya yang berair sangat mengganggunya. Menjadikannya sangat _sensitif._

"Tidak mau, mau pulang!"

Jungkook mendesah. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepas _plester_ penurun demam di kening Taehyung yang basah oleh keringat dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Besok pagi?"

"Sekaraaang!"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Meskipun khawatir dengan udara malam yang dingin akan memperburuk kondisi Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung yang sedang merajuk saat sakit akan benar-benar menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Menolak semua obat dan makanan. Tanpa pengecualian.

Jungkook beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil jaket Taehyung di sana. Menemukan Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih terjaga dan televisi yang menyala dengan _volume_ kecil.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin saat Jungkook mengutarakan niatnya membawa Taehyung pulang.

"Tae benar-benar ingin pulang _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Bawa selimut untuk digunakan di mobil."

Lalu Jungkook kembali ke kamar. Memakaikan jaket pada Taehyung yang masih lemah dan menggendongnya. Yoongi mengeluarkan selimut kecil dan hangat bercorak _mickey mouse_ dari dalam lemari lalu menyelimutkannya pada Taehyung yang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemas di bahu Jungkook karena kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Cepat sembuh oke? Besok pagi _samchon_ akan ke rumahmu dan memastikan _daddy_ tidak akan pergi bekerja untuk menemanimu seharian, oke jagoan?" Yoongi tersenyum. Mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke telapak tangan Taehyung yang terkulai lemas. _High five._

.

.

 **Continue or End?**

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Halo haiiii.. saya masih baru di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bimbingan semuanyaaa.

KookV moment akhir-akhir ini selalu bikin saya diabetes dan membuat mood saya untuk menulis meletup-letup hahaha.

Ini sebenernya twoshoot or threeshoot. Tp setelah saya lihat-lihat jadi oneshoot pun tidak masalah. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya ke readers. Dan perlu diketahui jika saya _mungkin_ tidak akan memasukan konflik yang terlalu berat di fanfic ini.

Enaknya di lanjut apa engga?

 **I'm appreciate review so much.**

Dan mohon maaf jika ada typos atau bahasa yg salah dll. Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Be Mine -**

©Shiina **  
**

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Slight cast: Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

 **Warning: Pedo!Jungkook Kid!Taehyung / BL / Typos**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

 **A/N: If You don't like with all from this fic, just klick close button. !Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Dokter Jeon."

Jungkook tersenyum sembari mengangguk menjawab sapaan itu. Ia berjalan di lorong panjang yang ramai orang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa perawat ataupun dokter yang berpapasan dengannya akan menyapa dan ia kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia cukup populer di rumah sakit.

Jungkook menatap bocah kecil yang sedang digandengnya. " _Baby, daddy_ gendong ya?"

Taehyung menggeleng pasti.

"Nanti Tae lelah sayang." Rayu Jungkook sekali lagi. Dokter muda itu menatap putranya khawatir.

Sekali lagi bocah itu menggeleng.

Jungkook mendesah melihat betapa keras kepalanya bocah kecil itu. Ia terpaksa membawa Taehyung yang belum benar-benar sembuh ke rumah sakit karena hari ini Yoongi harus pergi keluar untuk pekerjaannya. Dan Jungkook tidak mungkin untuk tidak berangkat ke rumah sakit lagi setelah seharian kemarin ia menemani Taehyung di rumah, ia masih harus memeriksa grafik kesehatan dan mengecek keadaan pasiennya.

" _Ahjussi!"_

Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taehyung saat Taehyung berlari menuju Jimin yang berdiri dengan Dokter Shin di dekat meja administrasi.

"Taetae!" Jimin menerima terjangan pelukan itu dengan senang hati lalu membawanya kedalam sebuah gendongan.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis di belakangnya. Mengusap sayang rambut Taehyung sebelum berjalan ke meja administrasi untuk menanda-tangani beberapa hal.

"Tae sudah sembuh?" Tanya Jimin sambil merapikan anak rambut Taehyung yang menjuntai di sisi kepalanya. Jungkook mengikat poni Taehyung ke atas.

"Sudah." Jawab Taehyung sembari mengangguk lucu.

"Belum _baby_." Jawab Jungkook yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Jimin dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit sayang pipi Taehyung.

"Badannya masih hangat _hyung._ "

Jimin tertawa saat Taehyung merengut dan mencebikkan bibirnya malas. "Tae sudah sembuh _kok._ _Daddy_ saja yang tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang lucu yang membuat beberapa dokter yang sedang melakukan absen disana ikut tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya Jungkook _-ah?_ "

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Jungkook pernah meninggalkan Taehyung sekali di rumah saat bocah itu baru menginjak usia lima tahun karena saat itu ia harus membeli beberapa hal di super market dan hujan turun yang membuatnya tidak memungkinkan membawa Taehyung keluar. Hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus, bocah itu menangis keras saat Jungkook membuka pintu dan menemukannya terpleset di kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku nanti. Pukul dua belas operasiku selesai." Tawar Jimin.

"Terima kasih _hyung._ Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Nah sayang, sekarang ayo bersama _daddy._ " Jungkook meraih tubuh Taehyung dan memindahkannya ke dalam gendongannya.

" _Daddy_ turuunn.."

"Diam _baby_." Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung yang mengerucut.

Taehyung lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jungkook dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook saat pria itu membawanya kembali berjalan. Ia menatap bingung pada banyak orang yang tengah menatapnya sembari berbisik-bisik.

" _Daddy_ kenapa semua orang melihat Tae?"

"Hm?" Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya. "Tidak usah dihiraukan oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Sedikit risih sebenarnya mendapati banyak tatapan seperti itu.

Jungkook membuka pintu ruangannya dan menurunkan Taehyung di atas sofa. "Diam sebentar _baby._ _Daddy_ akan membeli sesuatu untuk sarapan kita. Tae mau sesuatu?"

" _Ice cream._ "

Jungkook seketika menggeleng. " _No Ice cream."_ Ia meraba kening Taehyung yang masih hangat. "Tae masih sakit. Bagaimana dengan segelas cokelat hangat?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mengangguk. "Tapi pinjam ponsel _daddy~"_

Jungkook tersenyum. Berpikir bahwa ia harus segera membelikan sebuah ponsel baru untuk Taehyung sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_ -nya pada Taehyung.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana, mengerti? _Daddy_ tidak akan lama."

"Oke."

Jungkook mengecup sayang kedua pipi bocah itu sebelum berbalik keluar ruangan.

Taehyung mengerjab menatap kepergian Jungkook. Ia bergerak membuka _home screen_ _smartphone_ milik Jungkook dengan fotonya sebagai _background_ yang tidak pernah dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Lalu mulai memilih beberapa aplikasi _game_ yang tersedia. Jungkook yang sengaja men- _download_ beberapa aplikasi _game_ untuk Taehyung. Mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah sama-sama penggemar _game,_ yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bermain bersama dengan _xbox_ di rumah.

Lima belas menit kemudian Taehyung menguap bosan. Meletakkan ponsel milik Jungkook di atas sofa dan berjalan menyusuri ruangan Jungkook yang cukup luas dengan jendela besar di belakang kursi kerjanya yang tertutup gorden abu-abu lembut. Di atas meja bertumpuk beberapa kertas dan map yang belum tersentuh. Kotak pulpen, patung pajangan kecil, sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Dr. Jeon Jungkook', lalu sebuah pigura kecil di sudut meja. Taehyung tersenyum senang saat melihat itu adalah foto dirinya yang diambil Jungkook beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka sedang berlibur ke Busan.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan menimang sebentar untuk melanjutkan langkahnya atau tidak. Ia bergerak untuk melirik jam di atas dinding. Sudah dua puluh menit dan Jungkook belum juga kembali. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memutuskan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Jungkook.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruangannya sambil tangan kanannya membawa kotak makanan. Ia membeli dua _sandwich_ untuknya dan Taehyung, lalu satu kaleng _cola_ untuk dirinya dan segelas tinggi cokelat hangat untuk Taehyung. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu ruangannya saat Jiyeon memanggil namanya dengan panik.

"Ya?" Jungkook berbalik menatap asistennya yang tengah terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Luka operasi milik pasien kamar 1214 terbuka dan mengalami pendarahan _seonsaengnim."_ Lapornya.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya terkejut. Segera meletakkan makanan dan minumannya sembarangan sebelum melangkah cepat menjauhi ruangannya dengan Jiyeon mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sejenak terlupa dengan _seseorang_ yang tengah menunggunya.

.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gelisah setelah menyusuri beberapa lorong panjang dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa kali ia sempat tertabrak oleh orang lain yang melangkah terburu-buru.

Ia merapatkan jaket _baby blue_ yang dikenakannya dan beberapa kali menggumam kata _'daddy'_ dengan bibirnya yang bergetar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati ia menyesal pergi dari ruangan Jungkook. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berkeliling di rumah sakit yang sangat luas ini dan kakinya pegal karena berjalan terlalu lama.

Hingga terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai seseorang menabraknya _lagi_ tanpa sengaja dan membuatnya jatuh terjungkal.

" _Eoh?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda ber-jas putih dengan tulisan nama 'Kim Seokjin' di sudut atas dada kirinya itu segera membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat tangannya menggengam jemari kecil Taehyung yang hangat. Tangannya refleks meraba kening bocah itu. Yang langsung dibalas jengitan kaget dan refleks menjauhinya. Taehyung tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seokjin sekali lagi sambil mendekati Taehyung yang tampak mulai menangis.

" _Daddy.._ hiks.. mau _daddy_.."

"Kemari, _uisa_ antar mencari _daddy_ -mu. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya dengan senyumnya yang tulus. Seokjin beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok. Mendekati Taehyung yang semakin menjauh setiap ia melangkah mendekat.

"Hei, biarkan _uisa_ menolongmu. Siapa nama _daddy_ -mu sayang?" Seokjin bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai macam karakter anak-anak yang berbeda-beda karena tuntutan profesinya sebagai dokter bedah anak.

"Hiks.. _daddy.."_ Taehyung menangis frustasi. Ia melangkah semakin menjauh saat Seokjin semakin mendekatinya.

"Hei sayang, _uisa_ bukan orang jahat. Lihat, _uisa_ adalah seorang dokter." Seokjin menarik jas dokternya untuk meyakinkan Taehyung. "Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, oke?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Lantas tidak menolak saat Seokjin berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata untuk menatap Seokjin. "Mau _daddy_ hiks.."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari _daddy_ -mu, oke?"

.

" _DADDY!"_

Taehyung menangis keras saat melihat Jungkook membuka pintu ruangan Seokjin dengan penampilan yang luar biasa kacau. Jas dokternya lusuh, kemejanya penuh dengan keringat, rambutnya yang jauh dari kata rapi dan raut wajahnya yang kacau dan panik dengan peluh memenuhi seluruh wajah tampan itu. Taehyung melepas pegangan tangannya pada Seokjin. Menerima terjangan Jungkook yang segera meraihnya kedalam pelukan.

"Ya tuhan.. sayang.. Tae darimana? _Daddy_ mencarimu." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajah frustasinya ke pipi Taehyung. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Taehyung dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar panik setengah mati saat tidak mendapati Taehyung di dalam ruangannya. Berlarian ke seluruh rumah sakit untuk mencari bocah itu dan menghiraukan sapaan orang lain yang menanyakan apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Hiks _daddy_.. Tae takut hiks.." Taehyung menangis semakin keras. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jungkook. Dan kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam erat jas bagian depan milik Jungkook.

"Sssshh.. tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. _Daddy_ disini sayang," Jungkook mengecup sayang pipi Taehyung yang masih menolak mengangkat wajahnya. "Maafkan _daddy.._ " gumamnya mengusap sayang surai cokelat Taehyung yang lembut.

"Seokjin _hyung_.. terima kasih.. terima kasih." Gumam Jungkook penuh terima kasih. Tadi Seokjin menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Taehyung sedang bersamanya.

"Tidak masalah." Seokjin tersenyum. Mengusap lengan Jungkook. "Hei apa kau tahu, penampilanmu kacau sekali."

Jungkook tersenyum. Mengusap punggung Taehyung yang masih menolak melepaskannya. "Kau tahu.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain berlari mencarinya." Sekali lagi Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung yang kelelahan menangis tapi menolak untuk berhenti.

"Hei, Tae berhenti menangis sayang. Tae tidak lelah?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan mengusapkan wajahnya di bahu Jungkook. Membuat jas putih itu basah dengan air mata.

"Sepertinya dia demam? Maaf, aku sempat mengecek suhu badannya tadi."

"Begitulah. Aku sudah memberinya _asetaminofen_. Panasnya sudah membaik tapi tidak benar-benar turun. Tae punya daya tahan tubuh yang lemah _hyung_."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Cukup berinya obat secara rutin. Dan sepertinya ia kelelahan. Ia butuh istirahat.." Ujar Seokjin melirik Taehyung yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah ke bahu Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali _hyung._ Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Dan perbaiki penampilanmu atau _fans_ -mu akan berpaling padaku." Ujarnya bercanda.

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya main-main.

* * *

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Jimin sambil melirik Taehyung yang berbaring di atas sofa ruangan Jungkook. Ia langsung menuju kesini saat mendengar insiden Taehyung yang sempat hilang dari beberapa ' _fans'_ Jungkook yang bergosip setelah ia keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"Sudah. Aku baru selesai memaksanya makan dan ia kembali tertidur setelah menelan obatnya." Jawab Jungkook sembari merapikan anak rambut Taehyung yang menjuntai di keningnya. Melepaskan ikatan poni Taehyung dan membiarkan poni itu terurai. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan selimut kecil yang menutupi tubuh kecil Taehyung hingga dagu. Lalu mengusap kedua mata Taehyung yang terlihat membengkak karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Dia kelelahan." Jimin mendesah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. "Yoongi _hyung_ baru saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan kau bisa menitipkan Taehyung jika kau sibuk karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi setelah jadwal praktek ku selesai. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tahu ini pengalaman pertama ku."

Jimin mengerti. Jungkook tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Karena biasanya pemuda itu akan terlampau _protektif_ pada Taehyung. Ia benar-benar menjaga bocah itu dengan baik, melindunginya dengan baik sehingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyakitinya. Karena itu saat ia melihat raut penuh penyesalan tergambar di wajah Jungkook, ia hanya tersenyum maklum. Lalu mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan jika apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung hari ini bukan salah siapa-siapa dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Jimin sambil melirik tumpukan kertas dan map berisi grafik perkembangan pasien pasca operasi, serta laporan hasil _CT scan, MRI, integrated functional MRI,_ _magnetoencephalography_ pasien yang berada dibawah tanggung jawab Jungkook di atas meja.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuhnya."

"Serius? Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Jimin bertanya tak percaya. Ini sudah pukul satu siang, sudah sangat lama sejak Jimin melihatnya datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bahkan belum menyentuh pekerjaannya satupun?

"Aku melakukan penanganan pada satu pasien dan sisanya—"

"—Mencari Taehyung lalu memandanginya tidur? Begitu?" Potong Jimin.

Jungkook tertawa, beranjak berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke mejanya. "Begitulah. Aku akan memeriksanya di rumah. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah hampir kehilangan Taehyung hari ini."

"Taehyung hanya tersesat astaga.."

"Tetap saja. Lagi pula ia butuh istirahat. Bau rumah sakit tidak baik untuknya. Aku akan pulang cepat saja hari ini agar Taehyung bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Lalu menyelsaikan tumpukan kertas ini di rumah."

"Tidak ada operasi?" Tanya Jimin mengingat hari-hari Jungkook yang selama ini dipenuhi dengan sederet jadwal operasi. Tentu, Jungkook termasuk yang terbaik yang dimiliki Korea Selatan dibidangnya. Orang-orang lebih mempercayakan kesehatan mereka pada Jungkook dengan persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar. Sejauh ini Jimin jarang sekali mendengar Jungkook gagal dengan pasien yang berada dibawah penanganannya.

"Tidak ada."

Jimin kembali mengangguk mengerti. Mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku lalu sibuk dengannya.

"Dan kau, _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengangkat hasil _CT scan_ dan mengamatinya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak mengecek keadaan pasien operasimu?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak perlu. Asistenku bisa melakukannya."

"Dasar tidak totalitas.." Cibir Jungkook sembari memasukkan tumpukan map dan kertas-kertas setelah mengamatinya sekilas ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu menasehatiku _Mr. Perfect_." Balas Jimin. Menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Dasar _pendek."_ Jungkook menahan tawa saat melihat sahabatnya itu mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Jimin sangat _sensitif_ jika ada yang menyinggung tentang ukuran tubuhnya.

"Dasar _magnae_ kurang aj-"

"Eungg.." Taehyung melenguh terganggu. Membuat Jungkook segera berjalan kembali ke sofa dan menenangkannya dengan mengusap keningnya lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Aku akan menjodohkan Yoongi _hyung_ dengan orang lain kalau sampai Taehyung terbangun." Ancam Jungkook main-main dengan suara teramat pelan takut mengganggu Taehyung lagi.

Jimin mendelik murka. "Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka setelahnya!"

* * *

Jungkook menghentikan mobil _audi_ -nya di tempat parkir super market langganannya yang cukup besar di Seoul. Menggandeng Taehyung turun dan masuk ke dalam super market. Ia berjalan ke arah jajaran panjang troli dan mengambil satu dengan sebuah tempat duduk kecil di bagian dalamnya. Lalu mengangkat Taehyung, mendudukkannya disana dan mengenakannnya _safety belt._

" _Daddy_ kita mau beli apa?" Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya dengan bahagia. Sudah lama sejak Jungkook mengajaknya pergi berbelanja kebutuhan mereka karena kesibukan pemuda itu yang lebih memilih pergi berbelanja sendirian sepulang dari rumah sakit karena lebih menghemat waktu.

"Belanja banyak hal sayang." Jungkook tersenyum. Menjawil hidung Taehyung sayang.

Ia mendorong troli itu ke jajaran obat-obatan, kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil satu kotak _plester_ penurun panas untuk persediaan dan beberapa botol vitamin rasa jeruk kesukaan Taehyung. Lalu mendorong kembali troli itu ke bagian sayuran segar dan buah-buahan.

" _Daddy_ , Tae mau pisang yang banyak." Taehyung menunjuk jajaran kotak pisang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Oke."

"Kenapa mengambil sedikit?" Protes Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook hanya mengambil dua kotak buah kesukaannya. Biasanya Jungkook akan membelinya dalam jumlah banyak karena Taehyung sangat menyukai buah itu.

"Dua hari lagi kita ke Tokyo _baby,_ kita bisa membelinya lagi sepulang dari sana." Jawab Jungkook sambil memilah buah apel. "Sayang, bagaimana dengan apel?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak enak."

Jungkook tertawa. Sekalipun menerima penolakan ia tetap memasukkan beberapa buah apel ke dalam kantong plastik dan meletakkannya ke dalam troli.

" _Daddy_!"

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung sayang lalu menatapnya. "Apel punya banyak zat bergizi yang baik untuk tubuh Tae."

Taehyung menggerutu sebal.

"Dan _daddy_ tidak menerima penolakan." Jungkook mengusap pipi bocah itu sebelum beralih memilih beberapa paprika dan mengambil sekotak wortel.

Dalam lima belas menit troli sudah terisi banyak sayur dan buah-buahan. Jungkook mengambil dua potong daging yang dibungkus dengan _plastic wrap_ dan dua kaleng kornet. " _Baby_ nanti malam mau _steak?_ "

Taehyung mengangguk. "Eum. Tae juga sudah bosan makan sayur setiap hari." Keluhnya yang membuat Jungkook tertawa tak bersalah.

"Itu agar Tae sehat."

Jungkook kembali mendorong troli saat suara Taehyung menginstrupsi langkahnya. " _Daddy_ sini," Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook mendekat padanya.

"Hm?" Jungkook membeo binggung. Tetapi tetap bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lalu sedetik kemudian Jungkook terdiam kaget saat bibir mungil Taehyung mendarat di bibirnya. "Yah _baby,_ siapa yang mengajarimu begitu, hm?" ujarnya sesaat setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Taehyung tersenyum polos. "Yoongi _samchon._ "

"Tae tidak boleh melakukan itu pada orang lain selain _daddy_ , mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Dalam hati tertawa saat merasa berhasil menjahili _daddy_ -nya. "Oke."

Jungkook mendorong kembali troli dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak tahu harus menegur Yoongi atau malah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

" _Daddy cookies!_ "

Jungkook mengambil satu kaleng _cookies_ dan satu _pack_ permen susu kesukaan Taehyung dan memasukannya ke dalam troli. Lalu menyusul dengan beberapa camilan ringan.

" _Daddy_ bagaimana dengan _ramen_?"

"Tidak _baby_ , _ramen_ tidak enak. Tae tidak akan menyukainya." Jungkook berkata meyakinkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung menelan makanan _instant_. Terutama _ramen_.

"Enak kok. Tae pernah makan itu dengan Jimin _ahjussi_."

Jungkook terdiam. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, ingin segera menemui sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan serentet umpatan karena sudah menjejali Taehyung dengan makanan tidak sehat.

"Tidak ada makanan _instant._ Mengerti?"

Taehyung kembali merengeut. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya menatap Jungkook yang mengambil tiga botol _orange juice_ , dua botol soda dan empat karton susu cokelat untuk Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ah?_ "

Jungkook yang sedang membaca kadar gizi pada kotak biskuit susu untuk Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati wajah asistennya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Jungkook? Tidak apa-apa kan? Ini bukan rumah sakit. Lagi pula kau lebih muda dariku." Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Lalu menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hai manis, kau yang bernama Taehyung kan?" Jiyeon mendekat pada Taehyung. Hendak menyentuh pipi bocah itu saat Jungkook menepisnya lembut.

"Maaf. Dia tidak suka dipegang-pegang oleh orang asing." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap Jiyeon yang tampak terkejut oleh perlakuannya barusan.

Taehyung terdiam. Menatap Jiyeon dari atas ke bawah sambil mengernyitkan kening tidak suka.

"Oh, oke." Jawab Jiyeon kikuk. Ia lalu tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Bukannya kau sedang mengambil cuti?"

"Begitulah. Aku akan ke Tokyo dua hari lagi." Jawab Jungkook dan meneruskan membaca keterangan di kotak biskuit.

Jiyeon mengernyitkan keningnya."Untuk?"

"Menemani Taehyung berlibur." Jungkook meletakkan kotak biskuit ke dalam troli setelah selesai membacanya. Ia lalu menatap jam tangan _rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya. "Apakah ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan? Kami harus segera pulang karena ini sudah sore."

"Oh tidak, kau bisa pergi." Jiyeon meringis. Kembali mengukir senyum terpaksanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap Jungkook lalu mendorong trolinya. Meninggalkan Jiyeon di belakang yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Daddy_ Tae lelah. Ayo pulang.." Taehyung mengusap matanya yang mengantuk.

Jungkook mengusap poni Taehyung dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Oke. Tapi Tae tidak boleh langsung tidur sebelum makan. Mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

.

" _Daddy_ , siapa _ahjumma_ tadi?"

Jungkook terdiam. Memasang _seat belt_ untuk Taehyung setelah memakai miliknya sendiri. Lalu mengambil _yogurt_ dari kantong belanja di _jok_ belakang mobil, membukanya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"Teman. Kenapa?" Jungkook memutar kunci mobilnya. Menyalakannya dan menginjak gas keluar dari area parkir.

Taehyung menggigit sendok _yogurt_ -nya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa sayang? Katakan pada _daddy.._ " Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah. Lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Tae hanya tidak suka lihat _daddy_ dengan _ahjumma_ itu." Jawabnya jujur sambil merengut.

Jungkook tertawa. "Astagaa.. _daddy_ hanya milik Tae, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk. _"_ Oke. hehehe. _"_ jawabnya lalu tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung dan mengecup keningnya kilat. "Tae juga milik _daddy._ " — _selamanya._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

Yoongi menekan bel apartemen Jungkook. Mendekatan wajah ke _intercom_ saat suara kecil Taehyung terdengar bertanya 'siapa'.

"Ini _samchon_ sayang.."

Terdengar pekikan senang sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Yoongi _samchon_!" Taehyung menyambut Yoongi dengan jeritan bahagianya sambil menunggu Yoongi membuka sepatunya dengan sabar.

"Hei sayang, merasa lebih baik?" Yoongi mencium pipi Taehyung dan menggandeng bocah itu masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah menutup pintu depan.

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik hari ini.

"Dimana _daddy_?"

"Di kamar." Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa. Menatap Taehyung yang tampak sibuk di atas karpet dengan _xbox_ miliknya dan suara-suara ribut dari televisi _flat_ yang menempel di dinding.

" _Daddy_ sedang apa?"

Taehyung menekan tombol _pause_ pada _stick_ lalu menatap Yoongi dengan kedua mata yang mengerjab. "Menata baju."

"Kalau begitu s _amchon_ ke kamar dulu ya.."

Taehyung mengangguk. Yoongi mengusap sayang rambut Taehyung sebelum beranjak berdiri. Membuka pintu kamar yang tampak sangat berantakan dengan banyak tumpukan pakaian di atas ranjang dan barang-barang berserakan di samping koper yang ada di lantai.

"Wow wow.. apa ini? Baru terserang bencana?"

Jungkook yang tampak frustasi dengan koper besar di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya. " _Hyung._." sapanya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat. Menatap koper yang berada di dekat kakinya yang baru terisi sedikit. "Kau belum menyiapkan apapun?"

"Aku sedang berusaha. Tapi ini benar-benar membuat kepala ku hampir pecah. Apa yang harus kubawa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Begini saja kau tak bisa? Apa yang ada di kepalamu selain Taehyung, otak besar, otak kecil, tulang belakang dan ribuan sel saraf memuakkan itu?" Yoongi menggeser tubuh Jungkook agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya untuk ke Tokyo.

Jungkook tertawa. Mengambil sepasang jaket Taehyung dari atas ranjang saat Yoongi menunjuknya. "Aku bisa menyiapkan pakaian ku sendiri. Tapi aku bingung saat harus menyiapkan perlengkapan Taehyung. Takut ada yang tertinggal." Jawabnya memberi alasan.

"Bodoh, kau bisa membelinya disana. Kau akan ke pusat kota, bukan ke hutan belantara." Yoongi mencibir sembari memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian milik Taehyung, menyusul dengan pakaian dalam, handuk dan sepasang sandal baru ke dalam koper.

Jungkook terdiam. Merasa setuju dengan pernyataan Yoongi dan merasa bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya ya, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Karena kau menjadi bodoh saat sudah bersangkutan dengan Taehyung." Balas Yoongi santai. Ia tampak sedang memasukan beberapa obat dan botol vitamin yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh Jungkook ke dalam _pouch_. Menarik tali pengikat dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintainya?"

"Mungkin," Yoongi menatap adiknya. "Kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Sedang kulakukan."

Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu mengangguk. "Kalau kau _serius_ dengannya, jangan pernah menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya." Balas Jungkook tidak terima.

" _Well_ , aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya saja." Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan koper di hadapannya. "Kau masih memberinya bedak bayi?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil meraih botol bedak bayi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kulitnya sensitif." Jungkook menjawab sambil menumpuk pakaian miliknya yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

Yoongi segera memasukkannya ke dalam koper. "Jam berapa penerbanganmu?"

Jungkook melirik jam _digital_ di atas meja nakas. "Lima jam lagi? Aku memilih penerbangan sore hari agar Taehyung bisa istirahat dulu di hotel."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Cepat masak sesuatu. Aku sudah lapar."

Jungkook beranjak berdiri. "Kalau begitu tolong ya _hyung_ , aku akan menyiapkan makan siang."

"Oke."

.

Jungkook menuangkan kornet dari dalam kaleng ke atas telur dadar yang ada di atas _flat pan_. Menaburkan daun bawang lalu menggulungnya dengan _spatula._ Segera mematikan kompor saat telur dadar sudah berubah warna kecoklatan dan memindahkannya ke atas piring lalu mengirisnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sedang melakukan duel _game_.

" _Samchon,_ berhenti menyerang Tae!"

"Yah Tae- _ah_ , kalau _samchon_ berhenti menyerangmu _samchon_ bisa kalah."

"Tidak apa-apa karena _samchon_ sudah sering menang!"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Taehyung. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil beberapa bungkus bekas permen di atas karpet untuk membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Berhenti bermain _baby_ , kau sudah bermain _game_ tiga jam hari ini. Segera matikan lalu kita makan." Jungkook mengusap kepala Taehyung sambil menatap layar televisi. Dapat dilihatnya Yoongi yang mulai berhenti menyerang karakter _game_ Taehyung dan memberikan banyak kesempatan untuk Taehyung menyerang karakter miliknya.

"Yeay! Yeay!" Bocah itu melonjak bahagia saat melihat papan _score_ di layar televisi. _Score_ Yoongi kalah telak dengan miliknya.

"Oke. Kita makan sekarang!" Yoongi beranjak berdiri, meraih remot dan mematikan televisi. Sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan untuk kalah agar bisa menyelsaikan duel mereka dengan cepat. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah duduk di atas kursi meja makan.

"Hei dimana makanannya?" Tanya Yoongi bingung sambil menatap Jungkook yang sedang menuangkan susu cokelat dari karton dan memberikannya pada Taehyung yang sedang menelan makan siang nya. Di atas meja makan hanya ada satu piring. Piring makanan yang tengah di makan Taehyung sekarang.

"Makanan kita masih dalam perjalanan _hyung_. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Jimin _hyung_ untuk membeli makan siang untuk kita dan ia berkata akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung setelah mengambil satu kaleng _cola_ dari lemari es. "Kau tidak masak?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengupas apel. "Sedang malas."

"Kudengar tadi ada yang bersedia menyiapkan makan siang?" Sindir Yoongi lalu membuka kaleng _cola_ dengan tangan kanan. Suara desisan lembut dari _cola  
_ terdengar dan Yoongi segera meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Kau bisa makan buah jika terlalu lapar _hyung_ ," tawar Jungkook mengambil pisau lalu memotong beberapa apel yang sudah dikupasnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sudah meletakkan garpunya. "Sudah?"

Taehyung meraih gelas susu di hadapannya lalu meminumnya sembari mengangguk.

Jungkook meraih beberapa potong telur yang tersisa di piring Taehyung dengan garpu lalu melahapnya. Membawa piring yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring lalu kembali duduk di samping Taehyung. Mengambil sepotong buah apel dengan garpu dan hendak menyuapkannya pada Taehyung saat bocah itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggeleng disertai tatapan memelas.

"Tidak mau~~"

"Sedikit saja,"

Taehyung keukeuh menggeleng.

"Kenapa Tae- _ah_? Ini enak. lihat, _samchon_ bahkan memakannya tiga sekaligus.." Yoongi mengambil tiga potong apel lalu melahapnya dalam satu suapan.

"Tidak mau. Tidak enak,"

"Coba dulu. Tae boleh memuntahkannya kalau tidak enak. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tampak menimang tawarannya sebelum membuka mulutnya menerima satu suapan apel darinya. Ia lalu mengamati ekspresi Taehyung yang tampak mengerutkan keningnya dan mengunyah apel lamat-lamat di dalam mulutnya. "Telan _baby_ ,"

Taehyung menggeleng. " _Daddy..."_ desisnya berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Jungkook memelas. Menolak menelan buah apel yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" _Aish_ , muntahkan cepat.." Jungkook meraih beberapa lembar _tissue_ di atas meja dan menangkupnya di bawah bibir Taehyung. Bocah itu segera memuntahkan apelnya dengan cepat di atas _tissue_.

Jungkook membuang bekas _tissue_ ke dalam tong sampah lalu mengambil segelas air putih yang langsung disambut Taehyung dengan membuka mulutnya dan meneguknya rakus.

Yoongi tertawa sembari mengambil beberapa potong apel. "Taehyung benar-benar anti dengan apel sepertinya,"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. "Ada apa dengan apel, _baby?_ Tidak ada yang aneh dengan rasanya."

Taehyung meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Itu tidak enak. Tae tidak mengerti kenapa _daddy_ dan _samchon_ menyukainya."

Yoongi kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Lalu menurut Tae, buah apa yang paling enak?"

" _Banana,"_ jawab Taehyung tanpa ragu.

Jungkook dan yoongi kembali tertawa bersamaan. Hendak membalas ucapan Taehyung saat bel apartemen berbunyi. Jungkook segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Membuka pintu dan mendapati Jimin yang berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyung?"_ Tanya Jungkook heran sembari menutup pintu.

"Tidak ada. Dimana Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Bersama Tae di dapur. Kau sudah membeli makanan 'kan?"

Jimin memberikan tas plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada Jungkook. "Aku membeli _bulgogi."_

Jungkook menerima tas plastik yang diberikan oleh Jimin lalu mengintip isinya. "Kau membeli _b_ _ungeoppang_ dan _d_ _elimanjoo_ , _hyung?"_

"Untuk Taehyung." Jawab Jimin lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang sibuk mengupas pisang untuk Taehyung. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Yoongi yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh, mengambil duduk disamping Yoongi dan ikut memakan apel.

"Sayang, mau _bungeoppang_ atau _delimanjoo?_ Jimin _ahjussi_ membelikan beberapa untuk Tae," Tawar Jungkook sambil memindahkan _bulgogi_ ke atas piring.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menerima uluran buah pisang yang sudah dikupas dari Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi menaikkan resleting jaket milik Taehyung hingga dadanya. Mengusap kepala Taehyung sayang dan sedikit terkekeh geli saat kunciran poni Taehyung terasa di telapak tangannya.

"Tae- _ah_ , pastikan menghubungi _samchon_ kalau _daddy_ berbuat nakal padamu, oke?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar. "Oke."

Yoongi mencium pipi itu sayang. " _Aish_ , _samchon_ pasti akan merindukanmu." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia melangkah mundur saat Jimin menepuk pundaknya halus karena suara petugas bandara yang menggema lewat _speaker_ memberitahukan bahwa penumpang penerbangan Seoul-Tokyo untuk segera melakukan _check-in._

"Kalau begitu," Jungkook tertawa melihat raut masam Yoongi yang kontras sekali dengan Jimin yang tersenyum-senyum. "Kami akan pergi, _hyungdeul_."

"Hati-hati dijalan dan aku tidak mau tahu, kita harus _video call_ saat kau sudah di hotel."

Sekali lagi Jungkook tertawa. "Hei-hei ada apa denganmu, _hyung_?"

" _Bye_ Tae- _ah_ , injak saja kaki _daddy_ kalau dia membuatmu kesal." Pesan Yoongi tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung yang berada digendongannya. "Tae tidak akan melakukan itu 'kan?"

"Kalau _daddy_ memaksa Tae untuk makan apel lagi, Tae akan melakukan itu _samchon_!" Jawab Taehyung dengan suara imutnya yang berhasil membuat tawa ketiganya meledak.

"Oh sayang, _daddy_ tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Tadi _daddy_ melakukannya!"

"Tapi itu kan kare—"

Suara petugas bandara sekali lagi terdengar dan membuat Jungkook segera membenarkan gendongannya pada Taehyung di tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya yang bebas meraih pegangan koper.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang _hyung._ Dan _baby_ , ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Yoongi _samchon_ dan Jimin _ahjussi_?"

"Dadah Yoongi _samchon_ dan Jimin _ahjussi_ ~~" Pamit Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh ya tuhan, kau harus segera pergi Kook- _ah_ , sebelum aku menarik Taeyung pergi sekarang juga." Ujar Yoongi dengan wajah masamnya.

Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa. Jarang-jarang sekali mendapati ekspresi Yoongi yang menggelikan seperti sekarang.

" _Bye hyung._ " Pamit Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum berbalik sambil menarik kopernya menjauh.

"Jadi—" Jimin menatap punggung Jungkook yang mulai menghilang berbaur dengan penumpang lain. Ia melirik Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menarik pinggang pemuda itu untuk mendekat. "—pulang sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Mengikuti arahan Jimin yang menuntunnya berjalan keluar bandara. Ia memberi isyarat Jimin untuk berhenti melangkah saat merasakan getaran kecil di saku celananya.

Jimin menanti dengan sabar Yoongi yang tampak meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengerutkan keningnya menatap layar _smartphone_ itu.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan sebelum mengulurkan ponselnya pada Jimin.

Jimin menerima ponsel itu. Membaca dengan seksama apa yang tertulis di layar dan mengangkat wajahnya horror pada Yoongi setelah selesai membacanya.

 _From: Yoo Jung imo  
_

 _Yoongi-ah, apa Jungkook sedang bersamamu? Imo sudah menelponnya berulang kali tapi sepertinya dia tidak membuka ponselnya. Tolong katakan padanya untuk pulang ke Busan sekarang, ada hal penting yang perlu kami bicarakan._

 _Tentang Taehyung._

.

.

 **Continue To Last chapter..  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

WOAH capeknyaaaa.. ngetik ini cuma 2 jam di hape udh dari kapan sebenernya, sabtu kalo nggak salah haha.. tp ya gitu, agak nggak mood buat ngedit karena yang perlu diedit buanyaaak (karna kata temen saya, saya ini queen of typo lol), mood saya buat ngedit langsung meletup abis lihat KookV moment di BTS Memories 2015 ASDFGHJKL;-;

Mau diselesaiin di chap ini nggak kuat serius, msh ada beberapa hal yang perlu dijelaskan, tapi jempol saya udh kebas minta istirahat. Jadi, see you all in last chapter! i'll try my best to update as soon as i can.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER KEMARIN! /hug/

 **Once again, I'm appreciate review so much.**

Maaf kalo ada typo, bahasa yg salah dll. Terima kasih~~

Oya, temenan twitter yuk sama saya. Unamenya **shiinasany**. Kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan bisa lewat sana hehehe. Mention for follback~


End file.
